3XG-01DIV Gundam Deathscythe Imperia Valhalla
= = The 3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe "Imperia Valhalla" (aka ' ''Awakened War Maiden ) is the Sovereign Commander (Inferno) form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The awakened form of the Supreme Officer Attire, engulfed with the blood-red flame of Absolute Authority and equipped with the true Valkyrie's Blessed weapons. The attire is retained with exception of the flames emitting from the commander, and the original arsenal are kept with the Grave Troopers. The abilities and capabilities are further improved than without the true armaments. The Valkyrie's Blessed are transformable, shape-shifting weapons made of obsidian, which serve as an amplifier for the commander's preternatural abilities. The weapons have physical alteration abilities decided on the commander's wishes, but the default forms are a lance and shield. The commander can share or link this power with her comrades, such as the Grave Troopers and/or Brynhildr, increasing their abilities and capabilities as well. Armaments ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Lance :An obsidian lance which is the default form of the first weapon. Either a lance with a long handle or a spear with a lance-shaped spearhead, it can deal devastation and destruction upon the enemies. While it's offense capability is great, it has the ability to fire arrows of blood red energy at the enemies in rapid succession or as one collective shot. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Shield :An obsidian shield which is the default form of the second weapon. A large round shield with remarkably high defense and durability, it has the ability to deflect incoming attacks, making it an almost absolute defense. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Scythe :An obsidian scythe is one of the many known forms of the weapons. Similar to the lance, the scythe has the ability to unleash beams of red to decimate the target(s). Usually wielded two-handed, it can still be used with the shield. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Sword :An obsidian long sword is one of the many known forms of the weapons. Similar to the lance, the sword has the ability to unleash beams of red to decimate the target(s). The design is similar to Thana Attire's own swords; also can be formed from the two weapons as a pair. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Greatsword :An obsidian large sword is one of the many known forms of the weapons. Similar to the lance, the sword has the ability to unleash beams of red to decimate the target(s). The design is similar to Thana Attire's claymore; it needs two of the weapons to form it. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Axe :An obsidian large battle axe is one of the many known forms of the weapons. Similar to the lance, the axe has the ability to unleash beams of red to cleave the target(s). It needs two of the weapons to form it. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Hammer :An obsidian large battle hammer is one of the many known forms of the weapons. Similar to the lance, the axe has the ability to unleash beams of red to cleave the target(s). It needs two of the weapons to form it, and the design is more of a club than a hammer. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Bow :An obsidian large bow is one of the many known forms of the weapons. It fires arrows of pure energy or solid ones produce from the second weapon as a quiver. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Pistol and Rifle :An obsidian pair of rifle and pistol are one of the many known forms of the weapons. It fires bullets of pure energy and does not seem be in need of reloading. Formed from both of the weapons. ;*Valkyrie's Blessed Cannon :An obsidian large hand cannon is one of the many known forms of the weapons. It fires orbs of pure energy and/or bursts of energy. Formed from both of the weapons. It needs two of the weapons to form it. Special Equipment & Features ;*Stealth System :A downgraded version of the original system that places the Gunpla off the radars and scanners, making it unnoticeable to the opponent’s sensors, and keeps the element of surprise in the pilot’s hands. Mostly used in Steath/Reconnaissance missions. ;*Bit-Controlling Antenna Shoulder Epaulets :A pair of epaulettes located on the capelet covering the shoulders. It is used to give orders to the Grave Troopers. Though, they can individually decided on their own, the Commander would command them to retreat, push forward, support, etc., most specific and additional commands than the programmed ones. Can be removed once all the Grave Troopers in the field is defeated or destroyed. It can also give commands to the Support Mobile Armor Brynhildr. This equipment is improved exponentially, able to control a several legions of Grave Troopers and still have enough power to fire several mega energy blasts. However, if removed, the commander can command the same number of soldiers before Absolute Authority is activated. Special Attacks ;* Ragnarök :With Zettai-tekina kengen activated, this special move replace it in the slot. This move is the "Final Flame" or the end of the inferno, meaning its the very last resort. The commander, in the last effort to defeat the enemy, will release all the flames at once, annihilating everyone within the blast's radius. Similar to the effects of an atomic bomb or nuclear blast, this will also bring down the great officer herself. Optional Equipment ;*Voulge :A pole cleaver, which is a type of polearm with a large meat cleaver as the blade. Similar to a glaive, it can be use by both infantry and horseman/rider. Coated with a special layer allowing it to withstand the superheated particle plasma, mega-particles shots, and thermal-heated weapons. It has a transformable featured in the blade into either a regular scythe or a war scythe. :;*Scythe/War Scythe Mode ::The cleaver blade is actually a retracted, double-edged scythe, which can returned to its activated form and wield similarly to the rest of the attires; retaining the Gothic Vampire motif of the original. Folded in three parts, the scythe transforms on a swiveling heel or tang attached to the pole. When the blade is extended, it's slightly above the end of the pole and the end of the scythe is slightly parallel to or over the snaith's other side. The War Scythe Mode requires the blade to be in extended mode first and then rotate some more until upright from the pole, making it more parallel to the snaith. ;*Katana :A traditional Japanese swords used by the samurai of feudal Japan. Black-bladed and a white hilt, in an equally white sheath, it is either carried or located at the left side of the hip. The black-color on the blade is due to the coating similar to the voulge. The layer performs similarly as the older sister, but has a keener edge and durable material. Powerful enough to perform the Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) like the other scythes and Lilium Grandeur. ;*Machine Rifle :A GPMG-type rifle, which combines the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Though fires solid rounds, the bullets themselves are as strong as a beam rifle's particle shots; strong enough to break through heavily armored mobile weapons. Strapped to the back or carried by one of the Grave Troopers. The design is (aesthetically) similar to that of the WWII German MG 42 with angelic wings craved on the outer shell of the gun. ;*Lange Luger Pistol :Based on the real life Lange Pistole 08 or Artillery Luger, it's a MHG-P08 Luger Pistol reconfigured as a Commnader-issued carbine pistol with an engravement of the Norse Mythical beings known as Valkyries, riding on their horses into battle. It have an interchangeable 200mm ~ 450mm barrel, an 8-position tangent rear iron sight, and a shoulder stock/holster. It is magazine fed with a 16-round detachable box magazine or 45-round detachable drum. It fires a stronger version of the APHEDS rounds, which a single bullet is enough to cause significant damage to even a heavily-armored MS. Holstered in the stock at the right side, or carried by one of the Grave Troopers. ;*Grave Trooper :Built upon the DEAD IWSP Mobile-Type of the Thana Atttire's, it's a Remote Mobile Weapon shaped like the rest of the DEAD IWS/P series: a coffin. The Remote Mobile Weapon-Type, however, is actually an unmanned Mobile Suit inside a Mobile Armor container. Like the Mobile Doll and Bit Mobile Suit of the After Colony and After War timeline, respectively, they assist or aid their Commander in battle, either as a vanguard infantry, support fire, or a weapon carrier for the Gundam. Like the Mobile-Type, each of them has a flight craft system, similar to the propulsion Minovsky Craft System. Due to this, the Grave Troopers can use the weapons stored within the beds, and can generate a force field that protects themselves and their Commander. Each Grave Trooper are designed differently and carries a different set of weapons, both handheld and built-in. Only four of these Grave Troopers are deployed with Imperia Attired Gundam, and act as a mantle when not in used. ;*Brynhildr :A redesigned Fuunsaiki, it's a horse-shaped Support Remote/Unmanned/A.I. Mobile Armor, which allows the Gundam to ride it and gives the rider enhanced aerial capabilities. Primarily used as a mode of transportation, it has some combat abilities in the form of an energy field which doubles as a repulsive charging shield, built-in beam vulcans, and physical kick attacks. When its rider docked with the Mobile Armor, the performance is greatly improved; however, even without its rider, the horse is capable against skilled fighters. Like the original, it can transform into a mobile pedestal, which act as an aerial platform, and used as a hovering, stable podium, especially as a dramatic entrance into a battlefield with an army of Grave Troopers surrounding the pedestal and Gundam. History Notes & Trivia *The name “Imperia” is Latin meaning “Commanding", which is fitting for a High Rank Imperial Officer. The name "Valhalla" is the Norse Mythical Afterlife or known as the "Hall of the Slain". *Following very close to the Selvaria inspiration, the lance and shield made of a particular mineral and the "Final Flame" self-sacrificing move is very similar.